everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aradia Enchanter
Aradia Enchanter is The Daughter Of The Enchanter from the story ''The Crystal Ball, ''by The Brothers Grimm. She has powers like her Father and she can put curses on people but she can only uncurse them by a magical Crystal Ball. Aradia is a Royal since she wanted to continue her Father's ways and use what she learned for him and put them to good use. She would die just to repay her father and make him happy, even though he's dead. Character Personality Aradia is quiet and lonely girl since she was mostly all alone part of her life. She moslty tries to ignore people but when they start to bother her, then she would put a curse on them or use her magic. Aradia wouldn't mind if she was made fun of, she just wants to be just like her father and Repay Him. Apperance TBA Fairytale-The Crystal Ball The story ''The Crystal Ball ''is by The Brothers Grimm. It was their 197th tale, it is also a German Fairy Tale. A witch was afraid of her three sons. She turned the oldest into an eagle and the second into a whale, and each could take his human form for only two hours a day. The youngest fled before he could suffer the same and went off to seek the king's daughter, bewitched and held prisoner in the Castle of the Golden Sun. He saw two giants quarreling over a wishing cap and they asked him to settle the dispute. He put on the cap, forgot he had it on, and wished himself to the castle. The king's daughter told him that only a crystal ball would break the enchantment. She directed him to go down the mountain and fight a wild bull beside a spring. If he killed it, a bird would spring out of it. If the bird was forced to let free an egg in its body, the crystal ball was its yolk, but the egg would light everything about it on fire if dropped on the land. He fought the bull. The bird sprung free, but his brother the eagle harried it until it dropped the egg. This landed on a fisherman's hut, setting it ablaze, but his brother the whale drowned the hut with waves. The youngest brother took the crystal ball to the enchanter, who admitted himself defeated and told him that the ball would also break the spell on his brothers. The youngest hurried to the princess, and they exchanged rings. Aradia's Birth and her naming process The Enchanter build himself up again by his powers, he ran and hid the in forest. He was lonely so he made his only Daughter out of his Powers. The Enchanter Loved her so, he named her Aradia since it ment "Goddess Of Witches", He gave her the powers of a witch. The Enchanter Taught her How to curse someone, how to use her new powers, and how to use her Witch Powers. He also taught her how to teleport and how to become invisible. Aradia grew up and her father still taught her everything he knew but one day he got ill and died. Relationship Family Aradia had a close relationship with her dad until he died. Friends Aradia doesn't have friends since she tries not to be people's problems but when people are her problem she'll curse them so she tries to not use her magic a lot. Pets Aradia has a pet broom named Arien and she has a pet cat named Keres. Romance Aradia doesn't have a romance since she doesn't want one and she doesn't like anyone. Outfit Basic Aradia wears a long dark navy blue dress and she has indigo Swirls. Her collar is long and she has dark purple trim on it. Aradia wears a necklace with a Star on it and inside the star there is a swirl. Legacy Day Notes *Aradia is kinda evil from her powers. *She might have friends *This page is still unifinished Category:Females Category:The Crystal Ball Category:Rebels Category:CreativeMadness' OCs Category:Characters Category:Witches